I Want it All
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: "Andie?" "Hm?" "You deserve so much more than what he puts you through." One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I dunn own Step Up :(**

* * *

**I Want it All**  
Completed: 04/21/12

* * *

He watched the man dancing next to her. He could see how much she cared for him just by seeing at how she looked at him. The two dancers before him were moving incredulously to the music. How the man was able to keep up with her, Chase had no idea. She looked like she was definitely having a good time with him. When the music at the Dragon changed to a slow jam, the girl was suddenly left alone. The man left her to dance with another girl. She only gave the two a glare before heading to the bar.

He didn't even realize she was heading his way before she was sitting right next to him.

* * *

She was dancing

with her boyfriend.

It was always better to move with another dancer; not just anyone from the neighbourhood. A dancer. A good dancer that came from a phenomenal crew with a crazy reputation.

You don't have to hold back your moves.

You don't have to stay at a slower pace for them to keep up with you.

You feed of the talent in front of you.

You give it your all, trying to impress them just as much as they're amazing you.

You come up with the craziest, risky moves on the dance floor. They are worshipped in the moment; only to be forgotten later as just another good time at the club.

But, dancing with Derek was different. It had some setbacks.

He didn't really pay attention to her.

He wanted the crowd surrounding them to be focused upon himself, and himself only.

And when it came to slow jams, he always left her in the middle of the club to grab a drink.

But this time, instead of leaving the floor completely, he had the audacity to pick up the girl next to him, some skank barely covering herself, and dance with _her_.

Andie watched with slight anger and jealousy in her eyes as the slut grinding against her man. Andie rolled her eyes, heading to the bar. She had some offers to dance with a few other boys. It would've been a great way to make Derek jealous, but we all know that he was probably too... _occupied _at the moment to care.

Her eyes found a familiar set of brown orbs. He was sitting with his back resting against the counter, watching her. She quickly shuffled past some people to sit next to him. She sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and resting her head in her hands.

"Am I _seriously _that horrible dancing to slow jams?" she asked.

He bit back a chuckle. He knew how much it was hurting her. "Don't say that. You're an amazing dancer." He turned his head to the left to see her in a pile over the counter. He glanced up at Meezy, locking his gaze. "Aye, Meezy! Shots for two?"

Meezy nodded.

Andie came here often with Derek. Seeing her like this when he was with another girl was a normal night for Meezy. He quickly fixed up two small shot glasses with their usual, and set them on the counter before the pair.

"Holla at me, if y'all need _anything_." Meezy assured before turning to another customer.

Andie sat up, taking the glass into her hands. Chase followed in suit.

"To all the shitty nights we've ever had, and the ones coming in the future." Chase said, raising the small glass up.

"To shitty nights!"

They both took the shots quickly. The alcohol burned on its way down, but nonetheless, felt _good_.

Andie glanced back at the crowd of dancers. Chase watched her mellow expression turn blank, and her eyes turn grim. He followed her gaze to a dancing duo. They were barely dancing. Dry-humping was probably a better word to describe it. Seeing the two people share a hot kiss during the song made Chase realize that it was Derek, Andie's boyfriend.

Andie sighed sadly, turning back to the counter. It was horrible for her. Dating someone else from another crew definitely resolved some conflict issues between the two crews. Of course if they were to break up, all hell would break loose. She knew that the 410 would go after Derek's crew. She knew that the fights that had broken out between the two crews would be minute compared to the ones that would happen if they broke up. Someone would get hurt. Someone would probably end up getting shot. Her crew was more than protective of Andie. They treated her more than just another dancer on the crew, but as if she was their little sister. They didn't let her come to the fights and quarrels. They didn't let her get shit-faced drunk without someone sober enough to drive her home safely. Tuck, the leader of the 410, would probably try to strangle Derek to death. Literally.

Andie didn't want that blood on her hands. She didn't want that blood on Tuck's hands. She didn't want that blood on _anyone's _hand.

Chase saw that she was looking even worse with every second. He lead her upstairs to the roof. They leaned against the railing. The cold air blew against their backs.

"Why are you with him?" Chase asked suddenly, breaking the silence between the two of them.

She stared grimly at the railing. "I can't afford _not _to be."

"Andie-"

"It's not about _money_." She clarified, shaking her head. "The crews would end up fighting again."

"Andie, why would you put yourself through all of this?"

In truth, she had no idea why. Other than the fact that the crews would start fighting, there was no reason why she was with him anymore. She was starting to fall out of love with him. He's been out with other girls before, but Andie just never did anything about it. She thought she loved him too much back then. But as time went on, she found herself spending even more time with Chase, and less time with Derek.

"Tuck would... flip shit. He would go after Derek- no. He would _shoot_ Derek." Andie said.

Chase was silent for a brief moment. "Hmm... Maybe you _should_ leave him." Chase mused, a joking tone in his voice.

Andie smirked. "Can't say I haven't thought about it."

Silence fell between the two of them. They saw the doors from the entrance to the Dragon open below them. Out came Derek and the skank grinding up against him earlier. They were in a heavy makeout session. Chase and Andie were close enough to hear what they were saying.

_"You're coming home with me tonight, right?"_

_"You know I'm not just some one night stand."_

_"You don't have to be."_

_"Are you saying you want me around, Derek?"_

_"If it's not obvious by now, then yes."_

_"I thought you had a girlfriend?"_

_"Look, she doesn't need to know about this."_

_"Hm... Sneaking around... Sounds kind of... sexy."_

_"Thought so, now come on._"

Chase's eyes grew into slits, glaring at the man leading the woman to his car. His breathing pick up in anger, and before he knew it, there were large fingernail imprints in his palm from how hard he was clenching in a fist. Derek better watch his back. He better hope he doesn't run into Tuck or the 410 after this. He better hope he doesn't run into _Chase _after this. He would fuck Derek up. He would release all his anger out at once at him. He woul-

A whimper broke out in from the girl next to him. Chase snapped his attention to the crying girl next to him. He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. This wasn't the first time he's had to comfort her like this. But it was the first time she's ever cried in front of him about Derek.

"Andie, I'm so sorry." he said gently ran his fingers up and down her back gently soothingly.

"Chase?"

"Hm?"

"W-what's w-wrong with m-me?" she said slowly.

Chase's eyes grew wide. He pulled back, having his hands in a gentle lock around her forearms. "Listen to me, Andie. _Nothing_ is wrong with you." Chase said, bringing his hands up to sit at her jawline. He brushed away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Derek is a fucking idiot. He doesn't realize what he has in front of him. He doesn't realize that you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Andie bit her lip, looking down. "P-probably n-not, if h-he's out with s-some slut right now-"

"Andie, look at me." Chase murmured, pulling her closer to him. "Stop it. Stop thinking you're less than what you are truly worth. He's not worth it. He's not worth any of this."

Andie was silenced. More tears fell, and Chase immediately wiped them away.

It took a few more words from Chase, but he had eventually calmed her down.

"Andie, you know I love you right?" Chase asked quietly.

She nodded, hugging him. "I love you too, you big idiot."

Chase smiled to himself sadly. Andie thought he meant he loved her, just like how she loved Moose or Missy.

"Andie?"

"Hm?"

"You deserve so much more than what he's putting you through."

* * *

The next week, Andie finally went to Derek's house to move out and break up with ... She kicked his door open, grabbed her things and told him to fuck could hear some screaming coming from the inside, probably from the girl Derek brought home last night while Andie went and called her some... rude names, but nonetheless, names the girl probably deserved.

Two months later, she was now sitting on the floor of Chase's room while they devoured a bucket of ice cream.

It was times like these that Andie wished could last forever. To be next to her best friend, and know that he'll take care of her.

"Why do all guys suck?" Andie questioned, breaking silence again.

Chase chuckled. "Not _all _guys suck..."

"Well, every guy that I've ever met with, was just looking for some ass,"

"Not all guys are just looking for some ass..."

"Yes they are! All guys are the same!"

That's when Chase cracked.

"You really think all guys are the same?" he questioned. His soft tone grew slightly angry.

"Pretty much."

Chase groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. "I've never left you hanging. I watched for six months, while you lived with some idiot who didn't deserve you in the first place. I was there for you when you finally left that idiot. I was there for you when you're mom died. I was there for you when he never was. You needed someone to talk to at four in the morning. Who'd pick up? Me. I got suspended for ditching MSA because Missy texted me and told me you were having a breakdown. I _ran all around Baltimore _to find you when ran away from Sarah's. I've been here this _whole _time, right behind you."

It took Andie by surprise to see him like this. He finally cracked, and she finally realized what he was saying.

Chase stared at her.

"Now do you really think all guys are the same?"

"N-no," was her quiet reply.

Silence fell in the room while Chase paced around the room.

"Why is it that you decided to tell me this now?" she asked quietly, tears brimming her eyes.

Chase stopped his pacing, his back faced her. "It needed to be said."

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"H-how long have you... er..."

"Felt like this? Three months after we met in freshman year."

Tear fell down her cheeks, hitting the carpeted floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You didn't seem interested at the time."

A part of her broke inside.

"I didn't seem _interested_?" Andie repeated. "I basically _threw _myself at you all throughout high school!"

Chase turned around. His eyes widened at the hurt in her eyes.

"And then you stopped!" Chase said. "Out of nowhere, you just pulled away!"

"Well, after being shot down so many times, that _tends_ to happen, Chase!"

"So just like that? You gave up on me?"

"'Just like that?' It went on for _four years!_ I thought I finally got the point that you weren't into me like that!"

"Because spending every goddamn day with you was a great representation of that!"

"No! Because it seemed like all you wanted was just to be friends!"

"That's because I wanted it _all! _I wanted the late-night phone calls, the good morning texts, the stupidly cute pictures in the park, the pointless fights, for _you to trust me. _I wanted you. I wanted _all _of you, and I wanted everything that came with you. Hell, I still want you."

Chase was lost at words. He didn't know what to say. Maybe, he wasn't very clear all those years ago with showing how he felt for the young dancer.

"I thought I was finally over you when Derek came along." she said quietly. "But then you started showing up even more... Like you said, You were there for me, when he wasn't... And I-I... I think I might love you again."

He took a step forward, pulling her closer.

"I always have."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! That one was a tear jerker! -Arianna**

**She read it, and said that I was pulling way too hard on the heart strings there. Haha!**

**This is unrevised... I just felt like getting out! (: So excuse any spelling mistakes! When my computer gets fixed, I will promise to revise all of thise, and reupload! :D**

**Wordcount: 2211**

**Shoutout to TaisT. I MISS YOU! Hahah! :D**

**Another shoutout to jahye-zee!**

**You guys better go check her out! She's got some chapters for some of her stories, and I have to say they are CRAZY good! :D**

**Ooh! And another thing! I'm starting a collab with jahye-zee! You guys better watch out! BECAUSE IT WILL BLOW. YOU. MINDS. Right, jahye-zee? ;) **

**Hahah anyway! I'll be uploading the new chapter for When The Lights Go Down soon! Not like... tomorrow , maybe sometime next week! I gotta finish it up, add some stuffs, revise... haha :D**

**ANYWAY**

**I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
